TMV 3in1
by KimYurie
Summary: My first ever YAOI story, original. Continue to read on to see summary. *spoilerific* "He is my teacher, I am his student, he is my master, i am his servant, he is a vampire, I am his..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"There's _no way_ I'm stepping a foot into that goddamn house!" I protested, for what seemed like the fiftieth time today.

"Sayu, I don't see why you shouldn't. They are offering you a place to live, sending you to a private school, even giving you a really reasonable wage!" Oka-san said, trying hard to keep her patience. Wrinkles formed between her eyebrows when she frowned. Seeing this, I softened.

"But oka-san, I don't want to have anything to do with them. I don't want to be like them! There must be another way." My voice was a little calmer now.

"It's one of the conditions to keep our house and land. Since your old man died, our monthly income cannot cover the bills. If it wasn't because of your oto-san, rest in peace dear," she put both palms together, a funny gesture she always did when she talked about oto-san. "The Nagoya's would have kicked us out and build a swimming pool years ago!" she was back to her old self again.

"Oka-san, they own the huge _private pool_ across the street! They don't need a bloody pool near their house!"

"I thought the Nagiya's owned the pool." oka-san pointed out the rich neighbours who lived opposite the Nagoya's.

"They own the skyscraper called "The Pool"! Besides, it is the Nijiya's. Nee-jee-yaa's!" I argued, correcting her.

"Wait," I quickly said before she manages to rebut me. "don't change the subject, oka-san!"

"Hmm, rich people have no individuality. Nagoya, Nijiya, how are people supposed to know…" she talked to herself, ignoring me.

"OKA-SAN!" she was teasing me on purpose again.

"Anyway, no matter what, I'm not going to work for the Nagoya's and be some gay butler there." I concluded our argument because I was running late.

"Domestic work boy, not gay butler." oka-san mumbled, loud enough for me to hear.

"Whatever." I grabbed my bag, shoved the sling to my shoulder, fixed my tie and went for school.

While I was just turning into the road, I heard oka-san called out.

"Sayu-kun! You haven't called Sakurai up yet!" hearing her faint voice, I guess she must be in the kitchen. I'm supposed to wake my sister up every morning but I won't care less anymore.

"She can call herself up!" I yelled back.

I turned into the road and looked at the huge neighbourhood. _We must be the poorest people here,_ I thought. Every home belongs to rich families, and when someone says "next door" in this residence, it actually means 500 metres away, with ridiculously large swimming pools, statues as tall as Liberty herself and a whole row of all the different trees you could think of.

I passed another bungalow: the exact replica of the white house. _These people are filthy rich, and they all live in this rotten area. _Don't mistake me as one of them. I'm condemned to live here for the rest of my life, unless I pay back 50 years of debt anyway.

By the way, I'm Makino Sayu, age 16, one of the poorest residents that live in this corrupted area, besides my oka-san and sister. Among the many villas and bungalows, our house is just a single storey detached, with a toilet and two bedrooms, right beside the most wealthy and powerful family here, the Nagoya's. This family has a history of 500 years, all dark and uninteresting to know, so when the first time I heard about them, I immediately shrug it off and not want to have anything to do with it. However, the universe must have tilted on its axis or something or some higher power thinks I'm a threat to humanity because somehow, my oto-san's oto-san's oto-san (my great grandfather) was a really good acquaintance with the Nagoya whatshisname great grandfather. And somehow, my oto-san, _working class_ oto-san, was even closer to the one of the many heirs to the Nagoya's fortune than normal brothers are. So my dad easily got a job in one of their large companies. You would think that being connected with one of the noble family in Japan makes us all high and powerful too.

Well, think again.

Ever since my oto-san started working with Nagoya Inc., he would come home really late at night, overwork himself again, and finally got ill and died. The all so "close" heir of the great and almighty Nagoya worked my oto-san to death, which, led my family to what we are going through today.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around. It was Haru, my schoolmate, who has a love for brown-eyed girls, namely my sister. When I saw him, I then realized I have walked out of Kansha area and was only two blocks away from school. Despite the luxurious Kansha area, the government somehow managed to build a public school for commoners like me nearby.

"Ohayo, Sayu. What's with the total blank look?" he flashed a grin, showing black braces that looked like holes in his teeth.

"The stupid Nagoya affair." I replied with a scowl, with Haru walking and grinning beside me.

"Ah. Sheesh dude, seriously, I don't get why you won't agree to this. I mean, after you infiltrate," Haru lifted his two fingers and gestured the quote sign. "that enormous house, you can leech on anything you desire! They have so much property I bet they won't even notice."

"What do you think this is? Daylight robbery?" I rolled my eyes and walked faster.

"Fine, gomen. Nevertheless, Sayu, I still don't understand why you detest that family so much. They are most famous for hosting charity events and stuff. I mean, who donates 3 billion US to the cancer society _every year_??" he tried to catch up by pacing faster.

"They worked my father to death!" I raised my voice slightly, getting frustrated of this conversation.

"Whoa, easy. Okay, let's talk about this no more. It's the last day of school! We should have fun!" Haru said with enthusiasm, grabbed me by my collar, and pulled me towards school.

***

"Makino Sayukiwa, 38%, fail." the teacher announced my results for math.

"Darn." I mumbled, while gritting my teeth.

As I got up to get my paper, I felt all eyes in the class are on me.

"Lowest again." the teacher said in a low voice, loud enough for the whole class to hear. I snatched the paper away from her purposely and clutched it until it crumpled between my fingers.

"OK class, corrections are to be done by the end of this period and submitted to me. Especially those who got 40% and below."

I know for sure she was mentioning me. I'm the ONLY one who got 40% and below. It's not like I'm a lousy student or anything, it's just that I'm a lousy math student. I rather eat glass than do math homework, not that I never tried, but I just don't get it.

"But sensei, today's the last day of school! Can't we be excused just this once?" someone protested.

"Learning is something we do for the rest of our lives. There is no limit to obtaining knowledge, therefore…" the teacher started preaching away, and after a gust of cold wind blew past our class, we started chatting away.

"Dang, another fail, this is gonna affect your overall average, again." Haru nudged me, while pulling his seat in front of my table. He placed his 70% paper on my desk, front side up, obviously trying to show it off to me.

"Don't tell me something I already know." I showed him my fist.

"But since your other marks are so high, I guess it won't really change your place in the overall rankings." Haru said, as a-matter-of-factly.

Like Haru kindly pointed out, I'm not a bad student at all. Not to brag about it, but the marks I get in other subjects are usually quite above average and most of the time, I'm one of the top five among all the students of the same year, sometimes without even trying. I'm just helplessly bad at math. I mean, how am I supposed to know what x means when the question just gives me more y's? It's just unreasonable.

"So which school have you decided to get into?" Haru asked. "Jyuuji High? Sakeno?"

"Like I'll ever afford those schools with oka-san's and my minimum wage. Oh, and my math results." I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting into Furugasa High. I passed the entrance exam already, so it won't be a problem."

"You can't be serious!" Haru exclaimed and stood up. "Your results are one of the best and you want to get into a commoner school? Again??"

"You're overreacting, Haru. Sure it doesn't have the facilities, but the standard is-"

"How about Tsukima Private?" Haru cut in. Having heard this I just stared at him.

"I could, if I work for the people who killed my father." I said sarcastically, reminding him.

"But all your talents will be wasted if you go to commoner school! Think about it, Sayu, TSUKIMA PRIVATE INSTITUTE, one of the best Japan has ever seen! People would cut themselves just to get in! And you can only if you would serve tea or bring the daily paper to the Nagoya's!" Haru said, trying too hard to persuade me.

"Well, I would rather cut _myself _than serve tea for the Nagoya's." Haru must be joking, me, working for the Nagoya's? In a million years.

Tsukima Private is the best senior high school in this province. And of course, all the rich bastards go there, having air-conditioned rooms, full-course tea and lunch, overly expensive facilities and equipments… Even if it produces the best of the best students in the world, I wouldn't let myself be "pampered" with all that, over my dead body.

"Sayu my friend, in the future, you will look back and say to yourself "oh, I should've worked for the Nagoya's.." or "Oh, I should've gone to Tsukima and not lousy Furugasa commoner school!" and wonder why are you wasting your precious time with a hug belly, a sucky job and an unmarried life." Haru shook his head and tried to look disappointed.

Not working.

"Whatever, I got my eyes set on Furugasa and I'm not turning it away."

"Sayu, Sayu, Sayu… Something WILL happen to you one day and even you might not be able to fight it." Haru's tone was suddenly serious as he walked away. At that time, I didn't know how right he was.

***

"Tadaima!" I announced as I took off my school shoes. I waited for ok-san to welcome me like she usually does. She didn't. The front door slid to the left. My sister has reached home too.

"Tadaima!" she said, shortly after putting her shoes aside.

"Ah, oni-chan." she noticed me standing there. "Where's oka-san?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

Then, we heard faint voices coming from the living room. Oka-san. And other people. I started to get worried if oka-san was in some kind of trouble.

"Be careful, Sakurai." I warned my sister, my voice unconsciously descended into a whisper.

After she nodded her head, both of us tiptoed into the living room. We hid behind the wall that separated the corridor to the front door and the living room and peeped to se what was going on. There were three huge men in tuxedos sitting on our beige-coloured sofas (courtesy of Ayuri oba-san). Oka-san was sitting on the sofa opposite them. The three men looked identical, tall, dark hair, pale skin and all were wearing sunglasses. Indoors. They would look pretty cool if they were the real Men in Black or something. The men and my mom seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion since they didn't notice us when we came back. I put a finger in front of my mouth while motioning Sakurai to keep silent while I tried to eavesdrop.

"Ma'am, are you positive that Sayukiwa-dono insists on not going?" I heard one of the three men said. _There are talking about me? Not going where?_

"He said he wouldn't be caught dead going into the Nagoya house. I'm sure he blames the family for his oto-san's death. I wished he knew everything." oka-san sighed.

_Nagoya? These people are work for the Nagoya's? What do they want with oka-san? Or rather me? Wait, what did oka-san mean when she said she wished I knew everything? _The words kept circling about in my mind. The more I try to interpret it, the more confusing it gets. Sakurai was nudging my shoulder behind, probably wondering what was going on too. I ignored her and continued to listen.

"I know Nagoya-sama really wants to take in Sayu, but I want Sayu to be happy… Is there anything we can do to make it up to the family? We need this house and land so badly…" oka-san looked at the men in black pleadingly.

"Well ma'am, if Sayukiwa–dono cannot go and serve, we have no choice but to have Sakurai-dono replace him." Another dude said, expressionless. Oka-san just sat there with a blank face.

When she didn't answer, the third man continued.

"And as you know ma'am, the young masters of the Nagoya family," he paused, as if giving oka-san time to prepare herself for what he was going to say. "find women, especially young ladies, very attractive." oka-san's expression turned from blank to shock in a split of a second.

Oka-san wasn't the only one who was taken aback and speechless. Little did she know, that there were two siblings standing just six feet away from here, out of sight, unable to respond, and was frightened of what was going to happen to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Part I

I snapped back to reality after a whole minute of frozen time. Instantly, I put my sister's hand away and marched out to the living room, not caring about the fact that I exposed myself, anger erupting from within me. I walked right up to the third man. without warning, I clenched my fist and swung my knuckle as hard as I could to his nose. Just as I thought I hit the bull's eye, suddenly, I felt a strong hand gripping my fist, just a millimeter away from the man's nose. His grip was so tight I thought my bones would be crushed if he had held it a little stronger. The face of his that was really getting on my nerves was still expressionless. This made my blood boil even more. I pushed his hands away and steadied myself.

"Stay away from my family." I looked sternly at him, telling him that I was not afraid of them.

"Sayu! How long have you come back?" oka-san too, finally snapped awake.

"Oka-san, what's going on? What are these people doing here?" I tried to squeeze as much answers as I could from oka-san.

"Well, t-these are people from the Nagoya house. They have come to remind us for the last time." oka-san stammered, clearly uncomfortable with my presence.

"Remind us to do what?" I asked again, with a demanding tone.

"To tell you that unless you settle your debt by this month, or that Sayukiwa-dono come to the Nagoya house to work for them we would have to take away this land and the house. However, since your oka-san said neither could be done, we suggested that your sister, Sakurai-dono will take your place." men in black were really busy bodies.

"Shut up, I wasn't asking you." I threw him a dirty look.

"Sayu! Where are your manners?" oka-san scolded me. "Besides, they are right. Since you refused to go to the Nagoya, your sister will have to go in your place. Of course I wouldn't let her. She's so young! Now we are going to live in the streets." oka-san said, in a howling manner.

"Oka-san, I will go." Sakurai suddenly walked into the living room, her face ever so serious and matured.

"Sakurai-chan…" oka-san just looked at her. "No, there's no way you can go there. Maybe when you're older but not now."

"But oka-san, we'll sleep in the streets if one of the two of us don't go!" Sakurai tried to argue.

"Sakurai-"

"Quiet! All of you! Sakurai, you are NOT going anywhere. Oka-san, we are NOT gonna live in the streets. I will go." from that moment on, when I looked at oka-san and Sakurai's shocked expressions for the third time, and nothing from the men in black, I knew my life was taking on a huge turn. A very humongous one. __

***

"You will stay here during your period of serving this house." the butler said, with the most polite gesture I have ever seen. Behind him, was a room, no bigger than my whole house (I know, total sarcasm) that looked beautiful, if not cozy, but what I was feeling now, was nowhere near it.

"You can use everything in here as you please and I hope you take good care of it as if it were yours. There is a bathroom in here with a heater. If you don't know how to function it you may ask the others living near you. Now if you would be so kind to put down your belongings and let others deal with it and I will show you around the mansion."

You never know what a butler is thinking, that is, if you ever meet one as perfect as this one is. As soon as I reach the Nagoya mansion, I see him outside the huge main door and welcoming me, even offering to carry my heavy luggage's as if they were bags of cotton. He had been kind to me so far, but I'm sure it's because he IS supposed to do that, but then so far I haven't seen a human side. He might as well convert to "Robot" for all I care. I tried to make conversation to discover his other side, and to prevent myself from slitting my throat for the next 20 minutes.

"So, Takaki-san…" I said, keeping up with his steady pace.

"Yes, Sayukiwa-dono?" he answered, not turning back.

"You can call me Sayu you know, Sayukiwa is just too formal, hehe..." I let out a nervous laugh. Darn, this man was hard to talk to!

"Yes, Sayu-dono?" okay, that's an improvement.

"Oh ya, er, how long have you worked for the Nagoya's?"

"12 years, Sayu-dono." still not looking at me. We walked down the huge marble staircase that was facing the main door. I don't think there's a living room in this mansion. This huge empty space of cold air is probably where they hold parties and stuff, if they are not private. There are a few decorations, vases that I bet worth more than my own body. We u-turned to behind the staircase, where there was a small hallway hidden behind a white door with a gold knob.

"Whoa, that's long, don't you find it tiring?" we made a few turns before reaching a room that was all white. There was a huge long table in the middle of it, with a few cups and plates on top. There were shelves, aprons hanged in a corner and ever workers.

"Not really. I am really honoured to have the privilege to serve the Nagoya's for so long. Anyway, Sayu-dono, this is the staffroom, where the workers eat, rest, gather in whenever they are not on duty. There are workers who stay here, so they don't have to use the lockers prepared. The workers who don't have access to the lockers. Whenever you are on duty, you are required to wear the aprons over your uniform for hygienic purposes. You will have your uniform customly made by a tailor so it fits you perfectly. The aprons are hung here, male on the left, female on the right. Things like trays, spoons and other table tries can be found in the shelves. They are labeled properly already, so you won't get confused.

"Are there any questions so far?" Takaki-san stopped and waited for me to answer.

"No, not really. Ah, there is one."

"Yes, Sayu-dono?"

"How are the Nagoya's really like anyway? I heard that everyone worshipped them like gods or something, is that true?"

"Sayu-dono, I ensure you, 12 years of living with the Nagoya's has taught me numerous things. One, good people do exist in this world. Two, and those people are the Nagoya family. They treat all the staff here with care and I have never encountered any serious misfortunes during my service here so far." Takaki-san gave me a reassuring smile. He actually _smiles._ The wrinkles that appear when he smiles are like when the flowers bloom. The atmosphere has become less tense now.

"If you say so…" I mumbled.

"Sayu-dono, even though you were brought here against your own will, I don't think you have anything to lose. The Nagoya's are providing you the best environment to live in, even entering you into the best school, so you might as well just accept and indulge." Takaki-san said. Yea, I'll INDULGE alright.

"Anyway Sayu-dono, before you start work here, I will give you a thorough orientation, let you settle down, get everything ready then you can join the others. In these two weeks, you won't be doing any work, however, I will tell you what you need to know, the rules to obey, the Nagoya's schedule, your own schedule and many other things. It's going to be a busy week." Takaki-san was back in his "work" mode again.

"Uh, Takaki-san, what will I be doing, basically?" I asked, curious of what slave job I'll be forced to do here.

"Sayu-dono, you have been assigned to be the second young master's personal assignment boy, that is, you have to carry out assignments the second young master requires to do." I know perfectly well he means personal slave.

"Who's the second young master?"

Takaki-san gestured me to follow him and I did. He led me up the marble stairs and brought me in front of a wall filled with huge portraits framed with really authentic 19th century frames. He stood in front of a particular portrait, which he asked me to look at.

"This is the second young master, Nagoya Yukita-sama." he pointed at the young man in the picture that stood handsomely, leaning his arms on a fancy sword. He was in those clothes that Mr. Darcy from _Pride & Prejudice, _some romance movie based on a novel Sakurai was so crazed about. I continue to look at the young master in the portrait. Certainly the artist overdid the handsoming, because, he was a very handsome person, in portrait at least. And he didn't look Japanese, with foreign facial features, but the part that really caught my eye was the young man's hair and eyes colour. There were nothing like I've seen before. Silver, not dull grey, but silver silky hair that made you feel like staring at it for hours and hours. The eyes, red like the colour of… _blood._ But not scary at all, but when you look at it, you feel like you are being pulled into the eyes, and that if you were swimming in the redness, you would never reach the fountain. One word, fathomless. Damn, the artist must be a real pro.

"Whoa…" I couldn't help admiring it. The pride, the nobility, as if everything about him has been embedded in the painting.

"Amazing isn't it, Sayu-dono?" I couldn't help but agree. "Such a majestic presence. Wait till you meet the real person." Takaki-san said, eyes still looking at the portrait.

"And when will that be?"

"Not during this point of time. Yukita-sama is currently not at home. He has errands to run to, I'm afraid, so your real work won't start that soon either. Okay, enough for today, Sayu-dono, you still have school tomorrow, you can't be late on your first day can't you." he pushed me to the direction of my room. "Hope you have a good day." He bowed before closing door, letting me rest for the day.

***

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to myself as I stood in front of the main gate of the ridiculously enormous building.

"It says Tsukima Private Institute, Sayu, I guess you didn't get the wrong address. It's so big, you can't even get it wrong even if you want to." I was still talking about.

I heard a car honk behind me and I quickly move myself out of the way. Tens of hundreds of luxurious cars drove in the school through the gate and brought the rich bastards right in front of the school entrance. _Whatever happened to walking?_ As the Porches' and Ferrari's pass by, I can't help but peek to see what it is like in there. Of course, you can't look into most of the cars but there are some that has the driver's seat window transparent. All are designated drivers who wear expensive suits and snow white gloves. The taxi drivers don't know what they are missing.

I walked in the school and just got the biggest culture shock of my life. will write a description of the school in the future After seeing what was in front of my eyes, I felt really sympathetic for those children who are in poverty. _Kami-sama, have mercy on those rich bastards_.

I walked along the hallway, my head turning in all directions to take in the outline of the school, students, everything, until I knocked into someone who had a cup of tea in her hand. The tea poured on me and got my expensive uniform wet. Just my luck.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl snapped.

I ignored her and quickly find a place to wash the tea stain off my maroon-coloured blazer. Luckily, there was a toilet nearby and I quickly took the opportunity. The washroom was huge, as expected and there were a few guys in there. After I managed to get most of the tea stain off, I flapped my blazer to dry it. The water must have landed on one of the guys because before I even have the chance to look at his face, he pushed me to the ground, hard.

"Yo, sissy-boy, look what you got all over my brand new blazer?" he pointed at his sleeve. I personally couldn't see anything at all, until I spotted a small (really small) dark spot that was disappearing.

"Uh, nothing." I answered, trying to get up. Sissy boy? Please, I have more muscles than any of the guys in front of me will ever squeeze out. If only they weren't much bigger size than I was. The one who pushed me was the biggest of all of them, his face round and red as a tomato. Must be due to over consumption of rich people fats. He pushed me and I fell to the floor again. Twice as hard this time.

"You want a piece of this?" the fat dude clutched his plump fingers that reminded me of sausages into a fist and was ready to pound me into dust. Just as he threw it directly at my face, a hand stopped it. Yea, it's true. A hand, big, but not as huge as the fatso's just stopped it, out of nowhere. Fatso turned to see who it was that was able to withstand his strength. That person must be really almighty and high up because after recognizing him, fatso went into shock.

"It's YAMAMOTO!!!" he screamed, let go of himself and made a run for it. The others did the same. Soon, the huge washroom was empty, except for Savior dude/ It's Yamamoto and me, sitting pathetically on the floor. As I focused on the person in front of me. He was bigger than me, but not as huge or fat as fatso just now. Just adult-like. He had messy hair that was tied into a short ponytail, with strands left dangling beside his face. He had glasses on, and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, which he didn't completely button. He had jeans on and had one of his hands in his pocket, and the other he reached out to pull me up. He must be really strong because he didn't flinch a bit when he pulled me to my feet. When I got a closer look at him, I noticed that he had silver hair that was familiar and you can see a hint of blue behind the thick, frameless glasses. He was probably good-looking, if he had fashion sense.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He looked tired, considering the dark circles below his eyes.

"Y-yea." I answered, still startled by the push.

"Good." he smirked, and held me by my shoulders and pushed me to the wall. Then, he lowered his head so quickly that I couldn't respond and did the weirdest thing anyone has ever done to me. _He bit my nec_k. Well, not the vampire blood sucking bite, but just a slight nibble, almost like a tiny kiss, but enough to send waves of electricity throughout my whole body, leaving a tingling sensation at my neck after that.

Shocked from what he did, I just backed up against the wall, frozen. He lifted his head, still has the smirk on his face.

"You owe me." he said, and walked out the washroom, leaving me there, all alone.

_Like what was THAT all about???_

Part II

_Ding dooonnnggg_….. Even the bell ring sounded expensive. I put my hand under my chin and supported my head. What a meaningless first day of school. The whole day, the teachers were talking about what's so good about this school, how lucky we are to have them teach us, bla bla bla… And to make things worse, it's Math period now. Just as I looked at the timetable, the classroom door opened. In came the teacher, who was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and had a small ponytail…

_WHAT THE HELL??? _

_That's the guy who, well, took my neck's virginity! What is he doing here?? _

Mr. Neck Raper walked in like a breeze. put his books down, and wrote his name on the board.

_Yamamoto Kazuki_

"Class, this is how you write my name. You can call me Yamamoto-sensei, or Yama-chan if you please but if you ever call me Kazuki, I will murder you." he said all in one sentence. Briefly, but clearly not joking, but some girls giggled at the "Yama-chan" part.

"I'm your Math teacher for this year, and I'll hope everyone will work together with me so I don't have to kill anyone like I did last year." his expression remains unchanged. The whole class was struck with the cold words. _Kill anyone like I did last year? Seriously??_

Seeing the sudden change in the atmosphere, he said, "I was just kidding." he laughed to himself, before the others awkwardly laughed along. I was going to be sick.

"Even though I teach Math, I hate Math. But this just shows that if I can be good at math even if I hate it, you can too." His eyes seem to steer to me. I quickly avoided it.

The rest of the period he talked about normal things like what was the best way to study math or which chapter is the most complicated. But no normal thing he did could ever rid off the things he did before. This guy had "DANGER" spelt in red right on his forehead.

"Gosh, sensei is sooo hot!" the girl behind me screeched under her breath.

"Ya, I know! He taught me before when I was in junior high, SO AMAZING." another girl beside her seconded the motion.

"Sigh… you're so lucky!"

"Have you seen his eyes?"

"You can't actually see it right? He wears those geeky glasses. Oh well, he actually looks hotter in that!"

"Neah, nothing can compare to his eyes. They are blue! Like the colour of the sea, when he looks at you with it, it's like he's pulling you into the deep blue sea and you could swim around…"

"Ooh, I heard of those kinds of eyes! Wow, a _sensei _has eyes like that. Sigh…"

Both of them did a fainting gesture, while I tried to hold my puke.

"Hey, by the way, are there any other good-looking guys in this class?" I felt them looking around.

"Ah yes!" she quickly reverted into a whisper. "Do you see the guy in front of you?" what, she meant me?

"Yea, why?"

"You haven't seen his face? A few girls were talking about it. Totally an A-lister. The eyes, big enough and cutely in a brown colour. He looks so cute, like a rabbit and I'd totally cuddle up to him!" I almost fell to the ground.

"Ah, you mean the kinds that the girls would build a fan club for and the guys would be attracted to? Ah, I know.. uh, uh, Uke!" this time, I fell to the ground.

How can I look like an Uke??? Who do they think I am? A character from a BL story?? (author's note: haha, he really is a character from a BL story) What the heck is wrong with the people in this school? Are rich people really that weird?

"Hey, it would be so cool if sensei and the guy in the front were lovers, don't you think? Sigh.. the sweetness of forbidden love…"

"Yea… however, sensei's awfully straight. I saw him brought a girl into the classroom once, late after school. He locked the door and I heard weird noises. You know, _those_ kind of weird noises."

"Oooooh………….." shortly after she said that, the bell rang. _Finally_, I thought, _I could've died there. _

I quickly packed my things, zipped my back and walked out of the class. Takaki-san said I have to come back early because he has to tell me the household rules. I walked past everything, the people, the buildings, beautiful furniture without looking at it. I decided that I had enough for one day. When I reach the main gate, I was already sweating and my blazer was getting really wet and uncomfortable. I made a note to ask Takaki-san if he had any spoiled bicycles I can fix up and use.

I reached the Nagoya mansion and went in from the door in the staffroom. I've gotten used to the place right now, and know where are most of the rooms, toilets located, except for a few that we are forbidden to go in. I saw Takaki-san in the room washing dishes.

"Tadaima," I announced, while putting down my bag.

"Sayu-dono, welcome back." he said, hands still wiping the plates clean.

"Takaki-san, aren't you the head butler of this house? Why are you still washing dishes? Let me help you." I walked beside him and took a sponge.

"I had nothing to do. Besides, it's better than leaving it there, it would invite flies. It's okay, Sayu-dono, you just came back from school. Go clean up first." he looked at my sweaty, messy uniform.

"Oh my," he said, must be shocked of the state the expensive uniform is in. "where are your other shoes?"

"Huh?" I said, confused. I looked down, and saw that the shoes that I was wearing were the beige-coloured clothed shoes we had to wear in school to not get it dirty. I realized I had forgot to change into the leather ones (yes, LEATHER).

"Oops, my bad. I'll go get them now." I took off my blazer and vest, and quickly ran out of the room. The sun has started to set now, so I have to quickly reach the school or else they might lock it up. When I reach the main gate, I saw it closed tight.

"Darn," I said, thinking about the precious shoes in my locker.

I looked for another way in and with luck, I saw a door at the guardroom. I twisted the knob and with a click, it opened easily. The sky was dark now and it was hard to see. I searched for a torch light in the drawers and thankfully, I found one which can function. (None of the torchlights at home ever functions.) After I pushed the on button, I quickly went in to the school.

"The security in here stinks," I said under my breath. "Nothing is properly locked and it's so easy to break in." I wonder how many things get stolen from here every year.

"I walked quietly to my locker beside my classroom and entered my combination. Just as I took my shoes out and changed into them, I saw that the classroom door was left ajar. I heard some movements too. Someone must be in there. Instantly, I was alert and tiptoed to the slit and looked into it.

"Ah, sensei!" the dark figure five feet away moaned. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I roughly recognized that she was the girl that sat behind me. Her uniformed was unbuttoned, revealing a bra. At one side, a man had his mouth on her breasts.

_Oh My Gosh. They are… they are…. doing those things I caught my parents do once when I was little. _I couldn't bring myself to say the word "Sex" in my mind.

I looked to see who the guy was. She DID say "sensei" after all. I captured the outline of him, white shirt, a small ponytail and messy hair… Holy CRAP, it's the Neck Raper!

Both of them were so into what they were doing, they didn't realize that I was just outside, too shock to move. Neck Raper slowly licked her nipple and left kiss everywhere on her chest. Slowly he moved up to her neck. The girl did nothing, but moaned with ecstasy. I thought he was going to just kiss it again when suddenly, he opened his mouth slightly wider, and I saw white sharp fangs. Before I could even figure what those were, he bit into the girl's neck. She let out a big "Ah" as if she reached her climax. _Sensei was… sensei was sucking her blood_! I almost screamed but managed to cover my mouth. _My teacher's a freaking vampire?? _I must have made some noise when I clapped my hands to my mouth because sensei's eyes quickly reverted to me, and his eyes, are ever so deadly RED.

I sensed that I was in big trouble and quickly pushed my heels into my shoes, picked up my other ones, and made a run for it. On the way, I dropped one side of my beige shoes but I didn't care. I ran all my might into the night, away from danger, away from death…


End file.
